The Last One
by SAVEME9000
Summary: He made it to New Orleans, he could smell the rotting corpses already, he was ready to win this thing. But, faith had other plans... He saw all his friends die, every single one of them, they'd been through everything together, and now, it was the end. "If only it was me, just me and everyone else gets to that chopper."


**Based off a true story that happened in a game today...**

**Chapter 1**

Nick was sprinting to the bridge safe house, he was almost to the helicopter, he could already see the chopper in the distance, Rochelle was finishing off some zombies while the others booked it. To their luck, they all made it.

They had no time to waste, they all went up the ladder and out the door. Coach got on the radio to tell the air force what happened. He told them to hold their fire until they were off the bridge.

As the bridge went down they all prepared their guns, as soon as they say the zombie's soulless eyes, they fired. Coach and Rochelle got ahead while Ellis and Nick were behind. Coach and Rochelle cleared the path shooting zombies and Nick and Ellis got on the roof of cars and took higher ground.

Nick ran out of ammo quickly dew to all the zombies everywhere and took a sniper, he was rusty but he could aim good.

Ellis ran onto the top of a truck to get zombies from a farther distance and Nick got some zombies with the sniper.

Everything was smooth sailing.

Eventually they got to a hole in the bridge, Coach and Rochelle went around while Ellis did some parkour over.

Nick was impressed by Ellis' parkour skills and tried to make a jump over, sadly he missed but grabbed onto the ledge. Ellis told everyone to hold up while he went and got Nick. Ellis went back the way he came and onto an edge to get the man, it went well, though everyone was held up by zombies, they eventually got through.

They got to a part of the bridge that was crooked so they had to be extra careful. Ellis stayed on the high up part of the bridge, Nick took the lower end, Coach and Rochelle took the middle. They could see the helicopter in the distance, they were almost there!

Nick got overwhelmed by zombies and took a slip to the edge of the bridge, he was holding on for his life.

He couldn't see anyone through the crowd of zombies around him, he was a goner if he would've stayed there for another 10 seconds he would give up, he would let go. But when he was about to give up he saw zombie corpses fly over him, he looked up to see Ellis, a true hero!

Ellis got him back up, gave him a med kit and got him to the front rest. They were now on even ground and Nick was able to get an AK-47 to kill zombies with.

He was back to full health and ready to kill some more zombies when he saw the bridge to the helicopter, for a split second he was just gonna bolt it to the helicopter and not even care about his teammates but he didn't, he's been through a lot with these guys and gal and he's not gonna abandon them. They kept pushing through the horde but then he was pinned by a Hunter!

Nick was about done with this bullshit, he made it so far to be pinned by a Hunter and being mauled by zombies, he felt the Hunter rip into his skin, it had no hesitation, it was just trying to kill him with no second thoughts. Nick was down, Nick was done trying to fight it, he was just sitting there, at the edge of death, being mauled.

However! Hope was not lost as Ellis killed the zombies around him and shoved the Hunter off and finished him by pushing him off the bridge to his watery grave. Ellis got Nick back up and healed him while Rochelle and Coach covered them, Ellis then ran to the helicopter and killed any zombie in his way, the only obstacle in his way was a tank.

Meanwhile Rochelle and Coach were cornered at the end of the bridge, they were getting mauled and killed. Nick was halfway to the chopper when he saw Rochelle getting mauled, he couldn't just leave her, he had to do something, so he did.

He ran to her and killed every single zombie he saw to help her, he got her up and attempted healing her but then he was cut off bye a boomer who vomited on him, Ellis yelled that he couldn't save Coach and Rochelle, that it's best 2 of them get out than 1.

Nick had to make a hard choice, stay here and die, or make it out alive. He decided that Ellis' words were the best and he ran to the chopper, he threw a pipe bomb to get the bile seeking zombies off his tail and sprinted to the chopper.

He looked back letting out a small tear seeing Zombies surround his 2 friends. That when he saw the tank in his way, he didn't hesitate to kill that big thing and shot it with his AK. Ellis took the opportunity to sneak past the beast and get to the chopper. Nick had to deal with the thing himself.

He dashed to the other side of the platform to shoot at the beast once more. The swollen beast swung at him but Nick was able to dodge.

He kept firing at the thing seeing it as the only reason this whole thing happened, it was it's fault, Nick wanted the thing to die.

Even though Ellis could've just left Nick to die and fly off he took out his shotgun and fired at the thing. The monster didn't take too kindly to this and ran st Ellis in the chopper. Nick didn't wanna see another friend die just to save his own ass so he ran in second place to the tank and tried to kill it.

Ellis didn't expect this but he ran into the inside of the chopper but the tank got in and punched him so hard that it killed him in one shot. Nick caught up to the zombie and shot him till he saw nothing but it's bloodied face. He realized an absence of living people in the room and looked over to where Ellis was. He wasn't moving.

Nick ran to Ellis as the chopper took off, he held Ellis in his arms and started to tear up, he was gone.

Nick didn't just tear up, he started to cry. He new that he was the last one, the last of the survivors, from Savanna, to New Orleans.

He made a promise to himself that he'd stop this infection, no matter what.

"Even if it's the last thing I do..."


End file.
